1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-theft vehicle window device. In particular, the present invention relates to an anti-heft vehicle window device which will allow the existing window pane to be removably attached to the device.
2. Prior Art
Vehicle theft and vandalism are an increasing problem. In a typical vehicle, the existing rear window is simply held in place by a continuous rubber gasket around the edge of the window which is fitted to an opening in the shell of the vehicle. The window can be easily pried open with a screw driver or other instrument.
At the same time, in pickup trucks and other vehicles, it is sometimes desirable to remove the rear window in order to provide access from the interior of the cab to the truck bed.
A patentability search was conducted on the above invention and the Applicant is aware of the following U.S. patents.
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR DATE ISSUED ______________________________________ 3,521,403 Bouwkamp 1970 3,770,312 Shadburn 1973 4,119,341 Cook 1978 4,620,746 Alexander 1986 4,659,138 Gosse et al 1987 4,719,736 Aho et al 1988 4,834,447 Higgins 1989 ______________________________________
In Higgins (U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,447), an exterior frame section holds a window and an interior frame section is secured to it by screws.
Shadburn (U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,312) discloses a rear truck window held in place by a pair of lower hinge members, each having a channel to receive an edge of the window. On the top edge of the window are bracket members, which are connected to the lower hinge members by extending rods. The top bracket members are detachable from the cab by toggle links and hooks.
Bouwkamp (U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,403) discloses a surrounding frame or flange around an edge of a window. Bolts pass through the window and the frame to secure the window to an opening in the vehicle.
Cook (U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,341) discloses a removable rear window that is received in a U-shaped channel member having a gasket.
Alexander (U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,746), Gosse et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,138) and Aho et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,736) each disclose window assemblies.
Accordingly, it is a principal object and purpose of the invention to provide a vehicle window unit which is resistant to tampering.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide an anti-theft vehicle window unit wherein the window pane may be removably attached to the unit.